galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Bridge Positions - Tigershark
added what i think is correct. Gnume (talk) 20:26, May 26, 2013 (UTC) It is correct...However Yeoman, Medical, Flight Boss and Quartermaster are "Command and Control" and technically not bridge positions yet in smaller ships like the Tigershark they share the same room.So you are correct adding the two. Thanks!! Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 20:43, May 26, 2013 (UTC) how is the tiger shark is small ? Gnume (talk) 21:22, May 26, 2013 (UTC) The USS Tigershark Length: 450 mtrs Max width: 110 mtrs Max Height: 210 mtrs that is small compared to Union Battleships (With seperatre Command and Control and Bridge Facilities) When Eric is on the Devi he first passes through Command and control and then takes a small Lift platform ride to the actual Bridge..Now the Devi has a monstrous big bridge of course but Union Battle ships are Flying mounains.. There are mountains on Earth not sa big or tall. The Tigershark is shorter than the Enterprise D (but has more volume) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 21:32, May 26, 2013 (UTC) How did your Quest for a new Phone go? Everything sorted? Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 21:33, May 26, 2013 (UTC) not. yet. but i did manage to get long term temporary phone. a simple one so the pressure is of for immediate replacement. the original loaner was from the lab for a max of around 7 days. 3 of them passed before i got the news from the lab. so there was a pressure to get a phone fast. but now that i got an bit more long term temporary phone. i can be more careful with my selection. Gnume (talk) 21:40, May 26, 2013 (UTC) am in Super Curiser and Super Cruiser it is written the tigershark is that type of ship and the size given is 1000m. and the stories themselves describe a bigger ship than those dimensions. so i was unsure. Gnume (talk) 21:48, May 26, 2013 (UTC) so what is the solution about size ? Gnume (talk) 11:39, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Let me think about that for the moment..to make it Canon and consistent..and give you a good answer I don't wan't the Tigershark to be too big. I want it to be a "Cozy" smaller intimate sort of ship. Not a Battle Sip Bephemoth but big enough to be able to have some equiopment...and the four hangars. You are right Super Cruisers are mentioned to be 1000 meters and more. But the Tigershark has the power and capabilities of a Supercruiser. Example a WWII Battleship is much bigger than a modern Missile Frigate but if you consider the Range an fire power of the Missiles the fire power is almost equal. The Tigershark is a super secret project and was kept on the books as a Long range shuttle (while she was built) and is designated a Super cruiser on the books as there is simply no classification she fits in. At 450 meters length she is longer than the Excelsior (Star Trek). But I agree I made her sound longer and bigger and so I heeded your input and will change the Tiger shark dimensions to 800 m.. So she stays under 1000 m but is considerably bigger as I stated. Is that okay? I am of course open to your oppinion Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 12:26, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ok. you need to consider she has an exo load cannon. and ammo for it stored. Gnume (talk) 14:51, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I changed it to 800 meters . That is almost double as I initially figuted but with the Hangars and the Exp Load Canon and the extra engineering. It makes more sense she is an 800 meter vessel. So yes good point Gnume!!! Keep it coming ..if you see other problems never hesitate to say something ..I really appreciate it! Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 15:15, May 27, 2013 (UTC)